Tobey does good for Becky
by idiot-inator
Summary: I'm sorry I haven't been working on Boy-Girl, but writer's block and school... That's what happens. This is another tobecky story. Tobey, in his own way, does good for Becky. And she does something unexpected in return.


\- I don't own Wordgirl, I just love watching it and writing about it. -

Eileen is angry at something and breaks Becky's favorite unicorn Angelface. She is unable to piece it back together, due to it being fragmented so many other times. There are no more of this unicorn being processed in America. Becky is so crushed over her unicorn, she doesn't notice the other wrecked things in her room: her Pretty Princess figurine she won in the Annual Pretty Princess Magical Pony Power Hour Biggest Enthusiast Contest (APPMPPHBEC) is shattered and a few books from her bookshelf fell out the window, and in mud puddles. These books are a First Edition Merriam-Webster Dictionary, The Pretty Princess Ultimate Trivia Book and an original copy of Princess Triana and the Ogre of Castlebaum.

Huggy leaves Becky behind to take on The Birthday Girl. He takes to the rooftops when he hits the city, noticing a trail of damage. His footing slips and he shrieks as he begins to fall. He doesn't fall too far though, being caught by an all-too-familiar metallic hand. He looks up to see Tobey on the shoulder of the robot that caught him. He is dressed the same, though he is also wearing a strange headband. He sends about ten robots which were following him ahead, toward Eileen. He then lifts Huggy to the shoulder, holding out his hand. Huggy stares at him.

"I'm not going to bite you." Tobey scoffs.

"And you're sure I won't?" Huggy chirps, raising an eyebrow.

"Just climb up here already and hang on. We need to catch Eileen."

Huggy groans a bit, biting his lip. He accepts Tobey's hand and climbs up. Tobey doesn't let go and sets his robot on turbo. Huggy is flying off, only connected by Tobey, who is standing strong, working with the remote in his other hand.

"What are you doing? How are you standing still?" Huggy screeches.

"I'm catching Eileen." Tobey growls, determined.

The robot round on the others, currently holding Eileen in place. The robots' limbs are coiled around her. She looks tired from tugging at the obviously immobile robot restraints. She looks up to Tobey with pouty lips. Tobey pulls Huggy to the shoulder so he can massage his temples before talking with Eileen.

"What happened?"

"Victowwia didden win at hopsawwt so she idden my fwiin!"

"You don't need everyone to be your friend. Victoria thinks she's better than everyone anyway, so a lot of people aren't her friend."

"Aww yoou?"

"No, I'm not her friend."

Tobey's main robot taps another's shoulder, signaling it over. It hadn't been doing anything. Tobey hops over to it, messing with wires behind its head. As it sparks and chatters, Tobey hops back to the other. Huggy looks at him skeptically. Eileen's eyes widen in anticipation. She loves his robots. The robot he had just tampered with starts shrinking and his main robot catches it from falling, same as it had for Huggy. He reaches into his backpack and skillfully adds paint on the shrunk bot to make it look like it has curly red hair, a large blue bow, makeup and a kitty necklace.

"I need you to shrink down and come with me, okay?" He is very calm. "You need to apologize to the town while my robots clean up this mess, okay?"

"Okayyy "

She shrinks down, slipping out of the robots' grip. Tobey places the shrunken robot in his backpack and sets himself down. He enlists a shocked Huggy to stay and inform Wordgirl when she should happen to arrive. Tobey and Eileen then walk into town. Eileen apologizes to Dave and Beatrice for crushing one of their copiers. Tobey informs them he can fix it at a later time. Eileen apologizes for spilling all the pineapples at the grocery. Bill is still upset because 'who will buy a load of crushed and spilled pointy fruits?' Tobey then buys them on the spot, saying a robot will be by soon to pick them up.

Eileen and Tobey make their way to the Botsford residence. Becky is sitting on the porch, holding a box of Angelface fragments. She isn't even paying attention to her books, now totally ruined. Eileen shyly walks up to her while Tobey collects the papers, placing them on the sidewalk. One of his robots walks up. Becky looks up at this but does nothing as she watches Tobey talking with it. After their conversation, the robot spreads its fingers out and lightly heats the sidewalk. Eileen apologizes, eventually practically groveling. This makes Becky feel bad, even worse than she already does. She sighs, sets the box down and accepts Eileen's apology.

The Birthday Girl then smiles and gives Becky a huge hug. She turns and thanks Tobey for making her feel better. Tobey absentmindedly nods and waves his hand, messing with the contents of the box Becky had set down. Eileen is walking down the road now and Becky turns to apprehend the mechanical genius. A robot voice interrupts her.

"Dried and fastened."

"You talk?" Becky gapes at it. No other robots have actually talked. "You all talk now?"

"I talk."

"What's that?" She points to the stack of books in its palm.

"Books. Dictionary, Trivia and Triana."

"My, ruined books? The ones that fell in the mud puddle?"

"I fixed them." The robot smiles and hands them to her.

She flips through them in amazmement. A smile forms on her face and she looks up to him, contemplating something.

"Do you have a name?"

"Brutus Maximus."

"That's a long name."

"It means ultimate force. I'm indestructible. Wordgirl has never defeated me."

"Really?" She is shocked.

"Yes. I can't lie. You can call me Max. Mrs. McCallister calls me Max."

"So, you're always three houses down?"

"I live in the basement. The other robots that are not destroyed shrink and fall asleep until they are needed again."

"And they stay with you too?"

"No, they sleep in the forest. Tobey found a special clearing."

"A clearing?" Becky gapes again. Her spaceship is in a clearing, hidden in a valley in the depths of a forest. "Where at?"

He looks around, as if worried about prying voices. He then lowers his own register and kneels close to the ground.

"You already know."

"Um, what?"

"Your name is Becky 'middle name pending' Botsford. You were adopted at the same time Wordgirl crash-landed here. In a clearing. In a valley. In the forest. You look the same as she does. You also have the same voice and vocabulary skills. You, are, Wordgirl."

"I . No, I'm not."

"Tobey thinks so. Mrs. McCallister thinks so. I think so, too."

"I, Mrs. McCallister thinks so?"

"Yes, so you are Wordgirl."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you"

"Maximus!" Tobey shouts, then quiets to a calm. "You sound like a child. If Becky is Wordgirl, she will tell us when she is ready. Now, C'mere. I need the melding."

Max obeys. He registers his voice to his regular caliber and leans over to help Tobey. Becky raises an eyebrow and looks back at her books. She has no idea what to think of the strangeness of the day. Finally, Max steps away. He turns to Becky.

"It's time for Mrs. McCallister's and Mrs. Botsford's shifts to be over. They will be heading home and so will I."

"Oh. Um, bye, Max."

"Bye, Becky. See you at home, Tobey."

"Yes, see you." Tobey mutters with only a hint of his phony accent. "Finished."

"Whadja do?" Becky asks, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Instead of verbally answering, he presents to her Angelface fully reconstructed without a trace of a crack. Becky is overwhelmed and immediately wraps her arms around Tobey in a big hug, similar to the one Eileen had given her. Once Tobey had reacted to the hug, Becky had surprised him even more by kissing his cheek. A severe blush covers his face and he drops Angelface. Becky's realization screech brings Tobey back to reality.

"Relax, Becky." He smiles, picking up the unbroken unicorn. "Angelface won't break again. Not even if Wordgirl drops her from the sky and Max accidentally steps on her. The euro grade plaster has made her indestructible."

"How sure are you?" She raises an eyebrow.

He laughs a little. "Very. I made Max with the same plaster when I was seven. Here it is five year later. He's been in fights with Wordgirl, Victoria and Eileen. Chuck, Boxleitner and Mr. Big have hit him. He's been shocked by Maria and thrown into the water several times. Trust me, Max and Angelface are indestructible."

"W-Wow. Wow, Tobey. I don't know what to say."

"'Wow' is enough." He smiles, turning to leave. "But thanks for the kiss."

\- I dunno if this is it or if there'll be more to come. Let me know in reviews! - 


End file.
